


Cracked Pavements

by Elltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elltaire/pseuds/Elltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pining friends fixing things the best way they know how, with poetry, drinks and talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Pavements

**Author's Note:**

> Jehan and Grantaire are really close friends so platonic kisses are around

There are too many cracks in the pavement. That was the kind of thought that slipped through the unruly black curls to circle behind shadowed, bloodshot eyes. 

"Jehan, why are there so many cracks in the pavement?" He asked, tugging gently on his motionless friend's sleeve. The slight boy turned, fixing his sturdier companion with doe brown eyes.

"Cracks have formed, where sadness falls, every step, every beat, of regret, upon this street." Jehan sang out, breathy in the cool night air as xe toyed with the collar of xyr friends shirt. "Grantaire, my love, the crack are sadness that has leached into the concrete."

"I would say, if that were true, that we have cracked this walkway far too often." Grantaire grinned half heartedly, grabbing Jehan's waist and spinning them both gracefully until they faced the way home. The strange pair carried slowly on, the brown eyed poet dancing on ahead, pirouetting in the harsh light of the street lamps, throwing out beginnings of couplets for Grantaire to finish. 

"You know I exist in the bright, blinding glare,"

"But does the darkness know and does it care?"

"What is pretty is ugly, what's ugly is sweet," 

"Then there just me and you and this dark windy street."

"When there's just me and you, R, I know what to say,"

"Does it go something like, "Jehan that's gay"?"

"Grantaire my dear you're a pain in the arse,"

"That is because I have minimal class." Grantaire finished with a triumphant grin as Jehan turned, skipping back to thump him lovingly on the arm and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Softy!" Grantaire called after xem as xe ran back ahead. He could see the glittering silver thread, woven into the charmingly appalling lavender sweater jumper Jehan had acquired recently from wherever it was Jehan actually acquired xyr, kindly called abnormal, clothes. The slight sparkling accompanied the twirling poet as xe flitted in and out of the shadows. 

"Love is free and hard to catch,"

"And leaves you with a heart to patch."  
Grantaire let the last line ring with perhaps a bit too much bitterness and felt a wave of guilt hit him as his friend's dancing abruptly stopped mid swing.

"Oh, R, I'm sorry." Xe half whispered, still clinging to the lamp post, forehead lined with concern. 

"No, no, no, no," Grantaire repeated in quick succession as he closed the gap between them. "It's okay little flowerpot." Prying Jehan from the lamppost and into a hug, tucking the taller poet's head into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before Grantaire quickly pulled Jehan into the air, spinning him around and laughing, "Anyway, flowerpot, were we not on a mission to soften the blows of heartbreak? Should we abandon our quest?"  
Jehan emitted a shriek as Grantaire's grip slipped to a particularly ticklish spot on xyr ribs. Xe quickly wriggled out of Grantaire's arms before fixing the laughing poet with a glare. "We must complete the mission," xe replied with a slight twitch under his right eye, as if to suggest the very idea was traitorous itself.  
The pair stood nearly nose to nose for a number of second, just as Grantaire was about to as if his friend was serious, Jehan broke into a grin. Before Grantaire could curse, xe quickly reached up and grabbed the front of Grantaire's beanie, yanking it down over his startled face before sprinting down their well worn detour. Grantaire pulled off the beanie, shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans as he set off after the giggling lavender shape. 

By the time he caught up, Jehan was waiting in the playground across the road from their favourite shop, hanging upside down from the monkey bars. He wandered over, kissing his friend on the chin, bending slightly to press another to his usually fringe covered forehead. The shoulder length, dusty blonde hair hung at gravity's whim, making Grantaire laugh as it blew in the breeze. 

"You need to do your roots my friend," he chuckled, running his fingertips through the exposed underside of Jehan's fringe.

"And you need to actually shave some time this week." Jehan countered, pulling a burgundy thread from where it had caught in his stubble from the beanie attack and waving it at Grantaire.

"Speaking of which," Grantaire pulled the hat from his pocket and jammed if back over his untameable locks. "Now, what are we getting?"

"Cherry!" Jehan practically shrieked as xe tried to flip his legs back over the bar. The shriek turned into a shout of surprise as xe lost xyr grip, tumbling into Grantaire's arms and knocking them both to the ground. 

"Thank fuck for playground rubber," Grantaire wheezed after a few moments, trying to untangle himself from pastel coloured limbs. "You are such a pain sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Jehan whined, "you know I'm usually good at dismounting."

"Not the bloody fall, cherry vodka, again!" 

"It's mine turn to pick the drinks!"

"Fine, but I pick the mixer and retain my right to moan about it." Grantaire huffed as he pulled Jehan to his feet. Jehan squealed in delight, putting both hands on his cheek and kissing him fleetingly before dragging him towards the shop lights.

**Author's Note:**

> They're dorks


End file.
